Vittoria agli Assassini: Hogwarts assassin
by Jodnecroman
Summary: a short oneshot of "what if Harry was an assassin?" Set in a night during 5th year.


Disclaimer: I own nothing…

Harry walked through the second floor hall with purpose. His father's white and red robes glowed like a beacon against the torch light. The armor he wore over his robe glistened in great detail. Steel spaulders, greaves, girdle, and bracers practically glowed in the firelight. Harry checked his wand for the fifth time. It was tucked away safely between his he left bracer and the top of his wrist, easily accessible. He didn't think he would need it tonight though. No the only weapon he would use would be the hidden blades on the underside of his bracers. Those were all he needed to complete his task.

This year had been hellish. Running the D.A., Dumbledore ignoring him, and then running away in the face of a minister who was trying to ruin the world out of a sense of denial. Delores Umbridge and her inquisitorial squad. Cho... Finding his father's journal, robes, armor, and the true history of the Potter family. The plan for tonight had been discussed and was only known by three people besides himself. Hermione was the only one that had a problem with it, and that was only until he showed her that the Grangers were descended from a line of assassins themselves, albeit a different sect than Harry's.

He continued on down the hall switching to what was discribed in his father's journal as "eagle vision", a form of heightened senses. Down the hall and around the corner he could see two forms approaching, one outlined in blue and the other in red. Harry turned and planted his foot on the edge of the window ledge and hoisted himself up, then jumped with a half twist, catching the rafter that ran the length of the hall. He completed his feat of acrobatics by pulling himself to a squat on top of the rafter. The amazing thing was he did all of this with barely a whisper of sound.

He watched from his perch, comfortably shrouded in shadow fifteen feet from the floor, as the figures of Professors McGonnagal and Snape came around the corner.

"I tell you Severus, she's terrorizing the students. Punishing anyone who doesn't think the "Ministry way" or even thinks to much!" Professor McGonnagal exclaimed.

"I'm sure, Minerva," Snape drawled, "that I have no idea of what you mean. I think, for once, that the students are actually behaving themselves in my class and I'm greatful for it." Truth be told he didn't care what Umbridge did so long as it meant he could torment the Potter brat as he saw fit.

Harry watched from above as his teachers walked past below, completely unaware of his presence. He stared at the ring on Snapes right hand. A ring that bore the signet of the Templar order. That would explain why James Potter, and Harry by extension, never got along with the man. Assassins killed Templars, Templars killed Assassins... That was just the way of the world. Of course that also meant that one day, Snape would meet his end at the tip of Harry's blades.

With that distraction gone, Harry proceeded the rest of the length of the hall at a quickened pace along the center rafter. No use in getting down once he'd gotten up there and didn't want any surprises sneaking up on him from behind. No... Best to stick to the shadows. Reaching the end he had two choices. He could go out the window and climb up to the next floor or take the stairs and risk running into a teacher or a member of the inquisitorial squad. The latter plan didn't appeal as it would be difficult to explain if anyone saw him at all. Out the window and up the wall he went.

With Hogwarts being as old and weathered as it was, the climb didn't seem to difficult. The only snag was Harry's luck. It just so happened that Draco Malfoy himself decided that the window Harry wanted to climb through was perfect for star gazing. The decision on how to right this was made quickly. A quick coat of poison on the left hidden blade and movements born of years of honing reflexes as a seeker and Draco was on a three story trip down to a nice nap in a pile of hay used to feed Hagrid's less dangerous pets.

Climbing inside the window, Harry heard the grumblings of the old caretaker, Argus Filch, coming down the stairs. Now this situation could have been easily avoided for Harry. The old squib wasn't a real threat, but had made himself a pain in the arse this year and warranted a good roughing up. Harry hid beside the entry way door until the bald, hunch backed man had his presence known. He was neutralized by an elbow to the side of the head and then stuffed with his stunned cat into a broom closet; safely unconscious and out of the way.

Harry peeked his head out of the door into the stairwell leading to the fourth floor battlements and saw several more members of the inquisitorial squad at the other end of the pathway. Harry was confronted with another choice on how to handle this situation. He had no doubt he could take them all on. His training with the D.A. left him as one of the best trained duelists in the school, but that would sacrifice the needed stealth for his mission. He couldn't afford to be given away. No he needed to remain undetected until the last moment.

Quickly exiting and scaling down the battlements a ways, he skirted along the wall completely undetected as the patrol passed him and moved on to investigate or harass someone else. He climbed up on the battlements now that he was alone and looked up at his target. The window of the headmaster's office was located an additional three floors up. This mission hadn't gone to terribly bad.

With a bit of a running start, Harry began his climb. He concentrated on the climb only as much as he needed. The meaner part of his mind concentrated on how much the bitch deserved what she had coming to her. Aside for her bringing tyranny on the heads of the students of this school, there were other; more personal things that would be taken care of tonight. His hand tingled where "I must not tell lies" was still scarred into his flesh. Then there was poor Hedwig. His first friend had been killed by this monster. That was enough for Harry to warrant her death, but the list went on. Rumors about the castle had her having several students under the imperius and several other dark spells.

These thoughts only renewed Harry's vigor as he continued his climb. Reaching the window, he jammed his right hidden blade into the latch and jimmied it open. He knew this would set the wards off and have her running back to the office shortly. That made his job easier so long as he could gain control of the environment quick enough. Climbing into the office and shutting the window behind him, he took stock of everything and where it was. Oddly enough, Fawkes' perch was still there. Harry made sure to put out all the candles in the room. Shadow was an assassin's best friend.

Getting a good run, he used her desk as a spring bored and launch himself to the top of the bookshelf. Turning and seating himself on top, he planted his feet on the shelf below and launched himself at a rafter spanning width of the room. Lifting himself up, he bounded along the rafters until he reached the one just over the door and he squatted and waited for his mark. All was prepared, the old toad just needed to make herself known now.

It didn't take long at all for the Toadmistress burst through the door. Lighting the tip of her wand and proceeding cautiously. Harry always wondered why no one ever looked up. Right now that was neither here nor there. Standing, and waiting until she was in the center of the room with her back turned to him, Harry tipped forward. Grabbing the rafter and using it to swing his momentum towards this most hated woman, Harry launched himself towards the unsuspecting woman. It happened just as he'd gone over a hundred times in his mind. The flying tackle, them hitting the ground, and the feel of her flesh barely resisting Harry's blades. It was over nearly as soon as it started. Delores Umbridge was no more. Hogwarts' current greatest enemy solved. As she lay dieing, Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Raquescat in pace, Bitch."

Making sure her pulse had faded, and the light was gone from her eyes, he snapped her wand and laid it beside her. Harry made his way to the window. He had to make it back to the Room of Requirement to report the success of his mission and Hogwarts was safe. Opening it and climbing out on the ledge, he looked out into the night sky and the full moon. As he lept to dive into a pile of leaves at he base of the tower, he swore he heard Hedwig's screech. He knew then there was no going back, no denouncing what he was. Harry James Potter, from that day on was an Assassin. "Vittoria agli Assassini."

A/N: This was just an idea I had one night. It's a oneshot that I could potentially turn into a full story if you, the reader, wants to read more. So let me know what you think.


End file.
